Ash's Secret
by diaperman1124
Summary: Misty comes to visit Ash in his New apartment/Gym in viridian city when she comes she discovers something about her closest friend WARNING: STORY CONTAINS ADULT BABY CONTENT AND INFANTLISM
1. Chapter 1

Alright I'm all new to the fanfiction universe so sorry if my story is terrible

Chapter 1 Ash's secret

It was a wonderful day for 12 year old Misty Waterflower. she was currently strolling the roads of Cerulean city things have been going her way today. first her sisters have returned home. but as much as she disliked her sisters she was glad they were back. plus she didn't have to run the gym by herself anymore.

And then professor Oak sent her a Pokémon egg. that made Misty really happy ever sense Togepi left she's felt a little empty inside. so this made her happy she was guessing it was a water Pokémon but what was the water Pokémon. could it be a Krabby or maybe a Feebas. it didn't matter to her Misty was gonna show it lots of love and train it to be strong.

After Misty got back she was in formed "Misty that Boy that you used to travel with just called you on the video phone I told him you would call back as soon as you got back"

"Thank you Daisy" She then ran upstairs to where the video phone was and checked the missed call list but she didn't see Ash's name only a random number so she called the random number

After it stopped ringing Ash's face appeared "Misty"

"Ash it's so great to talk to you. So Ash how come you're number showed up as random?"

"That's actually why I called. You know how the team rocket leader use to bet the viridian city gym leader"

"Yea how could I forget"

"Well the Pokémon association got rid of him as gym leader and they saw my performances in the Indigo Johto and Hoenn league and thought I fit the qualities of gym leader so they hired me"

"Ash that's great news I'm so proud of you"

"Right now where you're talking to me is my new apartment and well I was wondering if you would like to come to visit"

"Sure sounds great how does tomorrow sound"

"Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Okay Bye Ash"

"Bye" Then the video call ended. Then a certain Pikachu entered the room "Hey Pikachu what's up"

"Pika" and as if understanding the Pikachu he started talking to it

"Oh it was Misty" He replied

"Pikachu"

"No I didn't tell her my secret"

"Chu Pika"

"No I'm not going to tell her my secret Pikachu"

"Pi ka?" It said turning its head to the side in a confused manner"

"Because Pikachu if I told her my secret we would lose are friendship and she would think of me as a freak" he then looked down to his feet "I don't want that to happen Pikachu"

Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulders "Pika Pikachu"

"Alright tell you what I'll tell her but only if it comes up naturally"

"Pika"

…...THE NEXT DAY….

Misty was just finishing getting packed for her visit to Ash's apartment she was so excited to see Ash to it's been about a year sense she's last seen him in person "Alright I'm leaving now. Please while I'm gone give the trainers who come their badges after and if they won their battles"

"Fine but you better come back soon"

"I will well I'll see you later" She then grabbed her suitcase and the egg prof Oak gave her yesterday and left to viridian city

….VIRIDIAN CITY…..

After an hour and a half she finally made it to Viridian city she was outside ash's apartment she knew it was his because the mailbox said Ketchum on it "Alright here I go" She then knocked on the door and in 5 seconds Ash answered the door

"Misty you made it I'm so happy to see you"

"I'm happy to see you too Ash" then Pikachu starts running and jumps into Misty's arms "It's nice to see you too Pikachu"

"Pika!"

"Misty where did you get the Pokémon egg?"

"Professor Oak sent it to me"

"Wow that was nice of him. Hey you want a tour of my apartment?"

"Sure that sounds great"

"Okay. Well first where you are right now is the living room. Then over here is the kitchen. Now let me show you the backyard

…..BACKYARD…...

This is where I keep my Pokémon"

Misty was wide eyed she never realized how many Pokémon Ash had and some she hasn't even seen "Wow Ash I'm guessing you use all sorts of different Pokémon in your gym"

"Well sometimes I use all grass types or all flying types you know like that"

"Great strategy"

"Any ways let me show you the gym"

….GYM…

"This is the Viridian city Pokémon gym" Misty again looked around wide eyed it look just how it did but it looked less evil from last time

"Wow it's bigger then my gym" 'gym, gym, gym, gym'

"Yea sometimes the gym makes an echo sound"

"Does the viridian badge look any different?"

"No it's looks just the same as it did before"

"Have you lost any battles?"

"I've only lost twice and it was by 2 boys that go by the name red and blue (weird huh) any way the rest of the tour is upstairs"

…UPSTAIRS…..

Alright nothing special here but right here is my room and over here is you're room and that completes the tour"

"Wait Ash what about that room" She pointed to the door next to hers

"Oh… uh that room… it's… uh… it's uh… my storage room yea my storage room"

"O-kay" she looked at him weirdly

"So I'll go make us something to eat c'mon Pikachu" Pikachu then hopped out of Misty's arms and onto Ash's shoulder "Come down when you're done settling in"

"Okay" Ash then walked downstairs into the kitchen Misty then put her bag on the floor and her egg on the bed but after she was done she came back to the room next to her Ash claimed to be a 'storage room' she didn't believe him for a second she wanted to know what this room was and now

She opened the door and what was in it shocked her most it was a Nursery but it was huge "MISTY!" Ash said he came back up here to see what she wanted to eat but to see she discovered his secret

"A-ash" she said still in a state of shock

"Misty I can explain"

…..TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 Ash's caretaker

**Last time on Ash's secret**

**She opened the door and what was in it shocked her most it was a nursery but it was huge "MISTY!" Ash said he came back up here to see what she wanted to eat but to see he discovered his secret**

**"A-ash" she said still in a state of shock**

**"Misty i can explain"**

**Now on with the story**

**chapter 2 Ash's caretaker**

"A-ash w-why is th-this here?" she asked him

"Misty i really didn't want you to find out this way"

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO FIGURE OUT ABOUT THE NURSERY ASHTON KETCHUM WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE WITH A WOMEN IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP!"

"wait WHAT Misty no it's not like that this room is for ME"

Misty stared at him dumbfounded 'did he just say what i think he said' Misty thought "Ash why would you be into this kind of stuff" Misty had a bunch of questions to ask

"Well as you know i didn't have what you would call a normal childhood with my dad leaving my mom and I at a young age and the bullying from Gary and Etc so this kind of stuff just makes me feel normal"

Once again Misty looked at him dumbfounded 'did he really just say that'

"And you know what Misty even if you think it's weird i'm fine with that i j-just hope we can still be friends"

"Ash Ketchum you idiot nothing would ruin are friendship" Ash smiled at her "but there is one question that's still on my mind though"

"What is it?"

"Are you wearing a diaper right now? because you're waist looks a little bulky"

Ash blushed and pulled down his pants revealing a diaper "Now then what i came up here for what would you lie to eat?"

"Whatever you're making i'll eat it"

"Alright then"

...KITCHEN...

Ash was at the stove making him and Misty some soup misty couldn't help but stare at Ash's backside knowing that there was a diaper under there

Misty returned to reality once Ash turned around "lunch is ready" Ash said Misty smiled at him

Lunch was quiet for awhile until Misty said "sorry but i still have some more questions for you Ash"

"It's fine Misty i don't mind ask away"

"When did you get into this? because I know for a fact that you weren't into this when we were traveling together

"It was right in the middle of my journey in the battle frontier of course right after we seperated"

"Okay but WHEN did you get into this?" understanding Misty's question more clearly he answered

"Well one day a Pokemon daycare bus broke down the babysitter had to fix the bus leaving me, Brock, May and Max to take care of the baby Pokemon but while I was taking care I was taking care of them I had this sudden urge of jealousy inside of me all of those Pokemon being babied I didn't know why but I wanted that to so here I am a teen baby"

"I'm sensing there's more to the story but i'll ask you later"

After the soup was finished Misty notice Ash get up "where are you going?"

"I'm just going to change"

"Change what?"

"You know 'change'"

"Oh okay" then Ash went upstairs

...1 MINUTE LATER...

Ash came back downstairs feeling fresh after being changed "I'm back" he told Misty

"Ash do you change yourself"

"No when i change myself the diaper just sags so I have Pikachu do that for me"

"Okay" Misty said "now then does Ashy need a ba ba" Misty cooed

"WHAT" Ash said

"I was just kidding" Misty said "so do you need a paci instead" she cooed once more

"Misty do you just want to se my teen babieness in action?"

"Guilty is charged"

"Alright i'll go get one of my pacifiers" Ash said

"Woah hold on Babies don't get there own pacifiers i'll get it" said Misty going to the nursery

'I think she wants to baby me?" Ash thought 'this could turn out nicely for me' Ash started grinning wildly

Misty came down with a blue pacifier "alright i got a paci for the baby yes I did yes I did" cooed Misty, Ash smiled and gladly took the pacifier and put it into his mouth and started suckling on it "do you wike you'we paci?" she cooed

"Yeth" he lisped through the pacifier then he yawned

"Is a cewtain baby tiwed?" she cooed again he nodded "c,mon wet' put you into you'we cwib" she carried Ash to the nursery ignoring the fact that he was a little heavy "goodnight Ashy"

"Goodnight Mithty" Ash lisped before falling asleep at that point Ash only thought one thing 'I'M IN HEAVEN!'

...TO BE CONTINUED...

author's notes

1. Sorry for not updating my computer broke but now i got a new one YAY!

for the lack of adult baby content i promise there will be more

3. i promise to update more see you next chapter


End file.
